Eyes Open
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: I highly recommend listening to the songs while reading the one-shots. Thalia in her emoness in chapter 6. Please review!
1. Eyes Open

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or Taylor Swift or "Eyes Open".

**Author's Note:** I felt like doing this. I am sorry for not uploading "The Date". I will soon. I've been worried about my track championship on Sunday and exams next week. Summer's coming soon, so yipdiddlyyumptumsquat!

Eyes Open

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

_ "Oh look. There's Drew. Stuck-up bitch!"_

_ "Did you hear? She cheated on that Apollo kid, Will!"_

_ "Does she really think she can wear that?"_

_"How can she act so cool when she cheated on Will? The only good Aphrodite kids are Piper and Selena!"_

The Whispers? Yeah, she heard them. She knows the disgust that flows from them. She didn't mean to cheat on Will. He was so sweet and kind and caring. She knew what she did was wrong. She didn't mean to kiss that Hermes guy. She doesn't even know his name. So when she hears the Whispers, she does what any normal person would do. She runs to her cabin, grabs her iPod, given to her by her mother, so it doesn't emit signals, and puts on a song that describes her life. When it starts, she runs to the creek in the woods.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V.**

_"Everybody's waiting_

_ Everybody's watching_

Yeah. You got that right. They're waiting for me to mess up.

_ Even when you're sleeping_

_ Keep your eye-eyes open_

Oh gods, how I try to.

_The tricky thing is_

_ Yesterday we were just children_

These wars have made us grow up too fast.

_Playing solider, just pretending_

_ Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_ In backyards,_

_ Winning battles with the wooden swords_

Yes, it's true. My daddy knew I had ADHD, so he put me in the backyard, gave me a wooden sword, and told me to play. When I got tired, he brought me into the house and read me a fairytale that actually had a happy ending, unlike this demigodly shit we have to deal with!

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_ Where everybody stands and keeps score_

That's what it feels like to be a demigod or demigoddess.

_Keep your eyes open_

_ Everybody's waiting_

_ For you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching_

_ To see the fallout_

Does everyone hate me? Piper and I have gotten on better terms. But the question remains; are they waiting for me to fall?

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_ Keep your eye-eyes open_

_ Keep your eye-eyes open_

_ Keep your eye-eyes open_

_ So here you are,_

_ Two steps ahead and staying on guard_

That's how my life is. Always on guard, no one to trust anymore. I broke his heart. He was the one who could see through me and I didn't mind one bit.

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_ They never thought you'd make it this far_

Every mistake, every whisper, every laugh, it cuts. Not visible. But on my heart. My dad thought I died in the Camp Half-Blood vs. The Titans. He was prouder of our Golden Retriever, Jess.

_But turn around_

_ Now they've surrounded you_

_ It's a showdown_

_ And nobody comes to save you now_

Will used to. He was, no IS, my knight in shining armour. He was my one protector when everyone would whisper behind my back like I was deaf.

_But you got something they don't_

_ Yeah, you got something they don't_

I laughed at the irony at this. I have nothing now. Nothing. The only girl remotely nice to me was Selena, and you know how that went. The only guys, well one's dead and I broke His heart. Nothing at all.

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_ Everybody's waiting_

_ For you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching_

_ To see the fallout_

_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes_

I try so hard to be nice. I try to be kind, but it always blows up in my face.

_ Keep your feet ready_

_ Heartbeat steady_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your aim locked_

_ The night grows dark_

_ Keep your eyes open_

Feet ready, heartbeat steady, aim locked. It's just so hard when your a child of Aphrodite.

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Everybody's waiting_

_ For you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching_

_ To see the fallout_

_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eye, eyes open_

When the song came to a close, I looked at my reflection in the creek. My mascara's running, but strangely, I don't care. My eyes and nose are red and my lips are quivering. I heard footsteps. I looked up and Will walked into the clearing.

"Drew, I was looking everywhere for you! Do you know what happened since you ran in here? There are so many rumors going around. Some are saying that you came to meet a lover. Others say you are cutting. Elsewhere people said that you committed suicide. Would you please tell me what the Hades is going on?" Will ranted.

"You want to know what's 'going on'?" I asked coldly, "I'll tell you what's 'going on'. I hear the Whispers. I see the stares, glares, pointing, and giggling behind hands. I see everybody's happiness whilst I have none of my own since we broke up. I am constantly on guard. My heart has closed, my eyes are open even when I sleep. I know people are waiting for this," I said pointing to myself. " I know they waited for me to breakdown and cry. Well? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I shouted at the sky.

"Drew...I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Will said, pity flooding his face.

"How could you? How could they? How could anyone?" I whispered ferociously. I turned and looked at the creek again. I could see the tears starting again. I willed them not to go. Suddenly, a thought struck me. I turned around again to face Will. " Why do you care? Why are you here? Did no one else want to come so they sent you? We broke up!" I screeched, raising my arms to punch him.

He grabbed my wrists. "I care because I still love you. I am here because I still love you. Connor showed me a video of you having your eyes open when you kissed the other guy. You always had your eyes closed when we kissed. I came here to tell you that I. Still. Love. You."

He kissed me and to no one's surprise, I kissed back. "Does this mean we're back together?"

"On one condition: Don't ever cheat again. When you feel like it, play this song. This song keeps you together. " He replied.

"Done," I said, a smile on my face as we kissed again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Please review if you want me to do more song fics. I might do one for Jannabeth. Comments? Yes, No, Maybe So?


	2. Almost Lover

_**Author's Note:**_ I've decided to continue this series and I really don' give a fuck if anyone reviews or not. But if anyone does read this, I will take requests!

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

I remember the morning after; you'd tell me stories about the coasts that you've been to while you were on the run.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Falling back asleep in a lazy morning daze, you sang lullabies you learned from Tia in the most smooth, deep, and fluent Spanish. As I closed my eyes, you had such a beautiful sparkle that was haunting. Wonderful job, making me think that you cared for me.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

Remember visiting my brother and mum in New York? You grabbed my hand and we swayed in Times Square.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

You went to a Motel 7 or 8 and told me that the dance was perfect. The best part of your life, after finding out you had a home to go to.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

After playing and spending the day there. After our kiss. Our first kiss.

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

After finding Festus, our little Cocker Spaniel? At 11:30 when you said that we should go on a road trip…

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy?_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

Was I that simple? That easy to lie to? That easy to have for two years to cheat on me with that Hawaiian girl, Khione?

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Nico warned me. Too bad I didn't listen. But I ended up happy in the end. I hope you do too. I won't be spiteful. I'll hope for you. Just like Nico hopes for me…


	3. When I Was Your Man

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks to that one person who read the second chapter. This is the third. Don't own this song or the song in the previous chapter. Parings: past!Jiper and present!Perper. At The Lotus Casino, Again should be updated soon. And eventually Someone Like You will be taken off hiatus. Or I'll put it up for adoption. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy this! Song: "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars.

* * *

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

'_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

"Hey Piper, I figure that you're okay without me. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to you and take care of you like I said I would. I tried though."

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realise_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

"I guess I was too dumb to realise that I should've gotten you flowers on your birthday or that I should've held your hand when we were at Central Park on Valentine's Day. I definitely should've finished up work before coming home so we could watch all those Disney movies that you love. And I wish that I didn't not trust you to not cheat on me when you wanted to go to those parties…"

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

"Maybe it's because I'm a Son of Jupiter. I was too selfish, too egotistic, too needy, and too prideful like my own father. I always vowed that I wouldn't be like him. So did Thals and she's doing a way better job than me."

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

"I know it's a little late, okay, a lot late but I'm sorry for all my mistakes. I just want you to know that I hope he buys you flowers and holds your hand. I want him to give you all his hours while he has the chance and I pray that he takes you to every party because all you ever want to do is dance. I hope he does all the things I should've when I was your man. If you hear this Perce, make sure you don't act like an idiot like I did. Good luck on the rest of your lives. Bye." I hung up the phone and went to my couch. I looked down at my coffee table and saw all those flowers that Pipes sent herself because of me. "Father, please let them stay together."

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

'_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

"Piper, you okay?" Percy asked me after I sat down with tears in my eyes. I reached over to the messages and hit play. "**You have one message. 'Hey Piper, I figure…**'"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Again, I take requests. Any pair, any song. Next is going to be a song by The Cab. Bye. And Review!


	4. So Much For My Happy Ending

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter four! This was a request from **lunarock9**. So thanks! She told me to use Tavy or Jason to the song "My Happy Ending"~ Avril Lavigne. Please enjoy!

* * *

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

"Octavian! Come back! We can talk this over. Was it something I did?" Was it something you said? No, it was probably me. You always said it was me.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

You praised me for what I did. Lifted me onto a fragile pedestal. Unfortunately, the only thing keeping me on that pedestal was such a breakable thread.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

You said you loved me. And you were everything that I wanted from a guy. Everyone said we were meant to be…what did we do to lose that?

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

I should've known that you were fucking around with little precious Annabeth. I should've known you were cheating on me…why did I call you back whilst you ran away?

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

You know I can hear them right? Your jackass followers in whatever shitty cohort you're in. Apollo should be ashamed of you.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do?_

Oh, wait a second. Your friends, they don't know the real you do they? And they sure as hell don't know me. I wish I knew that you were cheating on me…maybe tonight I would be fine. Not thinking about you.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

It's nice that you were there for me. It means a lot that you at least acted like you cared and made me feel like I was the only girl. And, I'm really thankful that you told me we were done instead of me walking in on you and dear sweet Annie Bell about to fuck on MY leather couch.

_He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

So much for my happy ending yeah? At least I have Ed Sheeran and Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hated this. I'm sorry **lunarock9**, for the shitty quality. But I really love Tavy and Rey. I just really really really hate Jason. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Taking requests still! And tell your friends!


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Green Day. Haven't seen them in concert either. So I feel sad…

_**Author's Note:**_ For **AssassinOfNeptune**. I also decided to use a new format of the song fics so tell me which one you like better! This is F3 and the other chapters are F2 except the Drill, a.k.a chapter 1, which is F1. Please vote in reviews and there will also be a poll on my profile! Thanks!

* * *

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_¬Green Day "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_

* * *

_**Nico's P.o.V.**_

Walking down the ruins of the once great Greece is quite depressing, and believe me; I know what I'm talking about. In a way, all of this depression is the only one I have ever known. It reminds me of my heart, which I consider home. Too bad I don't know where this leads. I decided to hang back while everyone else took the Argo II back to the camps. It's like the city is in a dead sleep. There's nothing alive around me besides animals.

Looking to my right, I can see my shadow walking beside me. The only thing that I can hear clearly is my too shallow heart's beating. I wonder if any of the gods will find me and lead me home. But then I remember that I'm an outcast. A reject for the gods because I'm the Son of Hades. Because I was put into the Lotus Casino when I should've died.

I'm walking down a line, but not one you can see. It divides my mind between hate and gratitude towards the gods. Probably like Luke's mind. But I'm closer to the edge, the brink, of falling over. Everyone expects me to be this great hero but when I do something like that, Percy and Thals or Jason take it from me. If I saved a cat from a tree, chances are that one of the others helped a panda give birth.

If someone'd just read between the lines, they'd find what's fucked up and what is all right in my mind. Sometimes, it just gets all too surreal so I check my vital signs to know that I haven't gone to my Father's domain unwillingly. It's like no one knows that I'm breakable too. I can teach the will to live through my actions, if I wanted to that is. To be honest, maybe Luke had something going in his racket with the gods. We are just pawns to them. Replaceable and destructive to them. They fear us but we fear them more.

As I walked to the edge of the Acropolis, I looked down.

"Is it worth it Nico? Is it worth jumping off this structure to die?" A voice asked behind me.

"I didn't know you were still here Hazel. I thought you left with Lover Boy and the others." I replied gruffly.

"I'm here too Nico." Leo said behind me also.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be with the others? Partying on Olympus with nectar and ambrosia shots?" I asked spitefully.

"Nico," Hazel started out softly and gently. "We're here for you. I got worried when you said you were going to hang back. Leo did too."

"I'm too far gone now. Did you know that the tips of your shoelaces are called aglets?" I said in an insane voice before jumping off the Acropolis. Before I hit the ground, I called the shadows to me. From above it looks like I died in the water. Actually, I landed in Italy. By my mother's old estate to be exact. One day, one day I'll go back. Just not today. I need to walk alone…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ this is actually different than how I expect it to turn out…so Nico's suicidal, Hazel and Leo are dating but they have an attraction to Neeks over here and vice versa. Please enjoy and don't forget to vote!

F1~ Chapter 1's format.

F2~ Chapters 2 through 4.

F3~ This format.

Bye loves!


	6. The One That Got Away

**Eyes Open**

**The One That Got Away**

**Author's Note:** Perlia, Thalico, and Percabeth. Here's hoping.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The One That Got Away'. A little AU.

* * *

After Thalia finished crying, she grabbed her **iPod.** She scrolled through the list and found the song she was looking for. It started to play and she leaned her head back so it met the pine tree in her front-yard.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
_She looked down at her wrist, the cursive word "Percy" with a wave under it in blue ink. She remembered the pain with that tattoo and he kissed her wrist saying, "It's okay, I'm here Thals."_  
Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
__I'd be losing you__  
_

She never thought that once we broke up, you and Annabeth would date. Even though it hurts, She's glad they're happy._  
_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you_  
_I put those records on (Whoa)_

More often though, it's Green Day. She really doesn't like Johnny Cash._  
_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse  
_

Even though you called her that because she's named after one. She heard from her brother Jason, one of his best friends, that he had it removed._  
_

_But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_  
_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

She doesn't have that much money, she tried jewellery to get over you, but she failed to tell Percy that she loves him._  
_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_  
_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

But now he's happy with her best friend, Annabeth and now she's slowly getting over Percy with help from Nico.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what couple you want to see next with what song! Thanks! And vote on my poll!


	7. Before He Cheats

Reyna walked up to the stage. "This song is about my Ex-boyfriend, Jason." She said with a sarcastic smile. The song started, and Reyna swung to the music.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
_

_Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_  
_With a pool stick_  
_Showing her how to shoot a combo_  
_And he don't know_

There was a screen behind her with pictures of what she was singing.

_I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
_Worth of that bathroom cologne_  
_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

She took the mic out of the stand and started strutting the stage._  
_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
_

Annabeth hopped up on stage and Reyna pointed to her as she sung, "The next girl."

_'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, before he cheats"_

Piper stepped away from Jason and slapped him. "You told me that you two broke-up! You promised." She ran into Venus' temple crying. Everyone else around him took a few steps back.

"Hope you enjoyed the song, Jay-jay!" Reyna said with sarcastic happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There. I did Jeyniper. I hope you enjoyed. Review to tell me the next song you want please! If you could, include the people you want in the song. Jeyniper is Jason, Reyna, and Piper.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Before He Cheats". That honour is Carrie Underwood's. And vote on my poll!


	8. Heart Attack

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or One Direction.

_**Author's Note:**_ I got this in a guest review and she/he didn't specify a couple. Thanks! I love it when people don't give a couple so when I use one of my favourites, they can't complain to me about how it wasn't who they pictured. Anyway, I haven't listened to 1D since January. MCR and The Cab and ATL and Ed Sheeran took over my life basically. You'll see them later on in this. Vote on the poll!

* * *

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah  
_

'Hey Will.  
It's me, Malcolm. I remember when you told me that we need to chill on our relationship to figure out what we're doing. I remember the exact words. "Let's just be friends Malcolm. I think that we need to take a break. See ya round."

_I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right.  
_

And I'm trying to accept the fact that you broke up with me. Honestly, I'm trying to be okay and alright and totally cool with what you're doing with him. But it hurts seeing you with Connor._  
_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
__Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,__  
_

I never thought that getting over you would feel like my heart is being ripped out and stepped upon. And the way that you flip your hair still gets me overwhelmed. You're all I ever wanted and I thought that you'd be the one I'll marry. Apparently not._  
_

_Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah  
_

I can't take all those stupid love songs that I hear from the Aphrodite cabin. They just remind me of how much I miss you…Annabeth and my other siblings are telling me how love blinded me from seeing how you fucked me and my life up. That I'm better off without you. It doesn't feel like that._  
_

_I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right  
_

But do you really have to rub it in my face that you're so happy with Connor. Every time I see you, your tongue is halfway down his throat and his hands are wandering all over. I get okay? You're happy and quite horny and I'm not. Thanks for proving it even more._  
_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
_

I wonder if you're going to do the same to Connor. Rip his heart and smash it to pieces. Maybe you should've been born an Aphrodite kid instead. If you hurt Connor, I'll help him. I'll be his saviour. Or Travis will. Then they'll prank you._  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_

_But seeing you with him,_  
_Just don't feel right_

I still can't get mad at you. Seeing you with Connor still hurts so much and I'm so pissed with myself that I can't get over you. I wish I was in Connor's spot. I miss your arm around my shoulders and your kisses._  
_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're all I ever wanted,_  
_Ow_  
_Yeah, every time you look like that,_  
_Ow_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on, you're all I ever wanted_  
_Ow_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're giving me a heart attack,_  
_Ow!_

I just wanted to tell you that.  
Love,  
Malcolm.'

I finished the last words and sealed it. Knowing I'd never send it, I threw it into the fireplace. Looking down, I saw the picture of us on Christmas Eve. I remember you telling me that you loved me. Yeah right. Chucking the photo in the fireplace, I joined Octavian on the couch. After all, he's just a friend. Right?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ To the guest, I hope that this lived up to your expectations. Sorry if it's a tad dark. I'm listening to My Chemical Romance. Please vote on my poll or leave a review!


End file.
